Dreaming Awake
by xXTotalEclipseXx
Summary: A girl with a troubled past. A girl with visions of a certain future. She's a runaway looking for a home, Jacob Black is a young man searching for love. When these two meet it's passionate and love at first sight. But when someone from her past shows up, will she let Jacob help her? Or will she lie to protect those she loves?


** Dreaming Awake**

**Disclaimer: All characters created by Stephanie Meyer do not belong to me. All characters that are not created by Stephanie Meyer belong to me, xXTotalEclipseXx. Infringement not intended, all belongs to the author. Yada, yada. Got it? Good.**

**A/N:**

**Hey! So this is my first Fanfic on this site. I haven't really shared any of my writing with other people before, so I hope you all enjoy. Yes, I am an amateur writer so there will be mistakes. Sorry for them and I will edit them all after the story is finished, not during. Anyways, please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Daydream Nation**

**THE ALLEY WAS DARK**, the constant drip of of water filling the dark, dreary silence. She crouched behind the dumpster, hand covering her mouth, preventing shrieks of disgust from leaving her mouth as a large roach crawled up her arm, its whiskers brushing against her skin. She wanted to heave, she wanted to push it off and start screaming, but that would give away her position. She couldn't risk it.

"Where are ye, little girl?" the man called, his rough and cruel laugh filling the silence; echoing along the grimy walls.

She clamped her hand down tighter, clutching the wad of bills tighter in her hand. She breathed in deeply through her nose, closing her eyes and focusing on calming her heart down. She wouldn't get caught, she couldn't. Not when she needed this money.

"I know you're there, ya little cheat. Did you have some cards on ya? Is that how you won? Because no one, not even a brat, can beat me," he snarled harshly.

She swallowed thickly, shuddering as the bug rested along her collarbone, it's whiskers twitching and brushing across her neck. There was a moments pause, but she didn't relax. He was still there. She could sense him.

Then, there was a loud gunshot. She cringed at the loud sound, and the roach, startled at her sudden movement, ran back down her arm, crawling along her leg before disappearing underneath the dumpster. She breathed a small sigh of relief, and spotted a rock to the side of her. She gripped it and readied herself. That bastard wouldn't know what hit him.

The man paced the alley, gun ready and loaded. He knew she was there. He could sense the little slut. She had taken his money and shamed him, in front of everyone. And she would pay.

Obviously she was a little cheat; sticking some cards up her sleeves or somethin'.

Something caught his eyes and he smirked, noticing the way the dumpster had a foot or two between it and the wall. The bitch was probably there. He started towards it, pushing it out of the way, a laugh bursting out of his chest.

There she was.

Her head was bowed and her hand was clutching his money, and he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Come on you little—"

She cut him off quickly by bashing the rock against the side of his face, pushing him off of her and grabbing the gun while he cursed at her. She felt the adrenaline rushing through her at high speed, and her hand shook as she pointed the gun at him.

"Get up!" she snapped, voice hoarse and shaky.

"You little whore!" he screeched. "Look at what you did to me!" he continued, holding out a bloodied hand to her, eyes furious, nostrils flaring.

"I said get up!" she shouted.

"Just you wait. My boys will be here and we will wreck you, ya little shit," he growled furiously, stumbling to his feet as he clutched his face.

Stuffing the money in her sweater pocket, she advanced forward, tearing at the rags she wore. She got a long, thick strip, and jerked the gun to the pipe running along the wall.

"Move it," she ordered, licking her lips tentatively.

While keeping the gun in one hand, she quickly tied his hands to the pipe, backing up rapidly. He bared his dirty, gold and silver teeth at her as his upper lip curled up in distaste. In the distance she could hear shouts and footfalls, and the man laughed at her.

She shot him a glare, tucking the weapon into the waistband of her ratty jeans before taking off in a run, hair whipping behind her like a matted cape.

"You can run, Goldilocks! But you can't hide!" he shouted gleefully.

(~~~)

_Eyes like black diamonds, smooth, taut, russet skin stretched over bulging muscles, dark, choppy, glossy raven spikes adorned his head, falling to dark, arched brows as he looked down at her. Curled, long eyes lashes, so thick wondrous; casting long shadows along sharp cheekbones. A straight nose was set between the dark orbs that held onto hers, and a strong jaw complemented his strong expression. Soft, full, luscious lips were surprisingly gentle compared to his strikingly sharp features; the bottom lip fuller than the top._

_His head swooped down with a wicked look towards her, and hot breath washed over her collarbones, making her breath catch in her throat. Her heart was thumping loudly, threatening to jump right out of her chest. She was so close to screaming in frustration when his lips finally touched her skin, ghosting along the arch of her neck._

_She bowed toward him, yearning, begging, pleading for his touch. Those eyes captured hers briefly, allowing her to catch a glimpse of mischief in the depths of his burning obsidian gaze. And then, his lips touched hers, and everything exploded._

She woke, gasping for breath. The best swelling between her thighs was nothing short of surprising, considering she'd been having the dream ever since she was fifteen.

Sweat coated her forehead, cloth sticking to her back as she sat, and she uncomfortably pulled at the shitty material with a small huff. Grumbling under her breath, she stood and surveyed the motel room she had broken into last night in the morning sunshine. The bed's sheets were scratchy and uncomfortable, the mattress hard and lumpy, and the stained, red carpet felt rough underneath her bare feet.

Hearing a cart rolling down the cement sidewalk along the rooms, she quickly slipped on her shoes and headed towards the bathroom, quickly taking care of her business and splashing her face with water, fixing her hair as best as she could before climbing out of the window and heading away from the motel at a easy jog.

These were the good days that weren't very common. She didn't really allow herself to luxuries like this, preferring a simple train station bathroom to lock herself in until morning; or a bench where she could curl up comfortably on.

"Where are we heading today?" she mused aloud as a black cat appeared next to her. He meowed in greeting and she slowed her pace to let him keep track with her.

"Find any place?" she asked him.

He rubbed along her leg and started off Northwest, leaving her to follow him. She did so without complaint, a Cheshire grin brightening her soft features.

He led her to a market, stands of fruit and fresh bread catching her attention. Bending down to give a soft pat to the Black Cat's head, she smiled thankfully at him.

"Good job, Jinx," she murmured.

With a soft meow, he jumped on top of a nearby stand, and started running across, catching the attention of the owners. She stifled a giggle, and slinked forward.

"You filthy feline! Get your dirty paws off my food!" came an indignant shout, and her hand darted out to grab a few apples, stuffing them in her bag. She then moved on to a bread stand where the owner was busy trying to hit Jinx with a broom.

She snatched a loaf of bread, and immediately started off in a run. "C'mon, Jinx!" she shouted, laughing gleefully when she heard shouts of anger behind her.

She ran until the burn in her chest became unbearable, she ran until her throat was dry, and she ran until she could not hear anyone behind her. She stopped, hunching over to catch her breath, smiling when Jinx prodded up to her with an annoyed meow.

She reached into her bag, picking off a chunk of bread and gave it to him. Flopping down to the ground unceremoniously, she tipped her bag upside down and let the contents spill out. She stopped a few apples from rolling down to the road and picked up one, rubbing it before biting.

She chewed thoughtfully as she watched cars pass by, scratching behind Jinx's spotted ears. Suddenly, she felt a wave of dizziness consume her, and a white blur filled her sight. She welcomed it with a sigh.

_Flashes of red and blue light came from a vehicle, the siren blaring loudly in the silence of the night. Other police cars followed it, swerving down the road at high speeds. _

_They screeched to a stop in front of an abandoned car, its doors ripped off, glass scattering across the floor. A man of about thirty five exited the first car labeled 'CHIEF', talking into his radio while he approached the scene cautiously. _

_Blood was splattered along the floor and across the windshield, making it a gruesome sight. The blood seemed to indicate that the body was dragged into the woods nearby. _

_With a flashlight in hand, the man walked to the edge of the wood with fellow co-workers. _

_"Chief, you sure about this?" Ryan, a new officer, asked. He was nervously shuffling his feet along the leaves and twigs of the floor, eyes darting into the surrounding wood._

_"We gotta find the body, kid," the Chief muttere_d. _Then he lifted his shoulder to speak in the radio. "We got a 10-53, the driver or any passengers have not been found. Proceeding to search, do you copy?"_

_"Copy that, sir," the voice came back, sounding fuzzy and crackly. _

_"Alright, split up. I want you two with me. Keep your eyes and ears open, do you hear?" the Chief instructed._

_With a sharp nod, three of the deputies left, leaving Ryan_ _and Jeff with him. Gesturing for them to follow him, he led the way into the woods, pointing his flashlight this way and that, searching for any trace of blood. He noticed a piece of twig had nagged a few strands of brown hair, and he followed the trail, jumping over fallen trees and stepping over branches with quick, precise movements. _

_"This way!" he shouted as he caught sight of blood._

_He led them across a small clearing before breaking through the woods, ending up on the road to outside of town. He followed the blood on the ground with his flashlight, staying where he was. _

_Reaching the 'WELCOME TO FORKS, WASHINGTON' sign, he gasped as he saw a young woman hanging across it, blood smearing the white letters. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open in a silent scream. _

Jerking out of the vision with a gasp, she placed a hand over her rapidly thumping heart. She glanced down at Jinx, who was purring against her arm, looking at her with concern.

"I guess we're going to Forks," she whispered.

* * *

_'Paul! Get to the cliffs, I want this bitch trapped!'_ came a snarled voice as Jacob Black's large, red wolf hurdled across a clearing, keeping his eyes on the raven-haired leech that broke through the La Push border.

'_Got it, boss,' _Paul replied with a savage grin, back-tracking and making his way around.

'_Sam, Embry, get in front of her and make her switch directions towards the cliffs. Seth, Quil, you're with me. I need you to shift back Brady and get in the trees. You know how freaky these bloodsuckers are,' _Jacob growled.

'_On it.'_

He felt Brady disconnect from the Pack, but sensed him nearby, swinging his way through the trees as he kept up with the wolves running just ahead of him.

'_Paul, do you see her yet?'_

'_Not yet. But I can smell her coming closer. Just a little bit more...'_

'_Slow down and get to her sides, Sam, Seth. I want to keep 'er on trail,' _Jacob stated.

Paul let out an excited yip. _'I see the bitch, Jake. Can I?'_

'_Not yet. Wait for it. On my command we rip this bitch up. Got it?'_

_'Got it,' _was chorused back to him.

Through the Pack mind, he saw Leah, Collin, Jared and Isaac ripping up the leech that had come with the bitch, and he smirked in victory.

_'Good job, guys,' _he praised, and they all filled with pride at their Alpha's extolment.

'_Now you guys are just having fun mocking that bitch,' _Jared commented.

Jacob gave a wolfish grin. _'You know I love a good chase.'_

_'Jacob!' _Paul shouted, annoyed. He was practically dancing on his paws, not able to hold in his need to kill.

Jake snarled at him. _'Wait for it.' _He pushed himself faster, and leapt into the air. _'Now!'_

With snarls the wolves leapt, canines bared and snarls echoing through the woods as the leech shrieked under the power of their jaws. Paul ripped her arm to shreds, Sam clawed as her stomach, Quil got a chunk out of her side, Seth tore her leg off, and Jacob ripped of her head.

He tore the rest of her to shreds as Brady approached them with a match, smirking as he lit the bloodsucker on fire. "Burn baby, burn," he crooned with a laugh.

His brothers shifted back and Jacob clapped Brady on the back in approval. "Good work, Tarzan. Maybe you can swing in the trees more often," he commented.

Brady scowled. "And miss ripping a leech to shreds? Not again, Jake."

"Hey, is it just me or does this one smell even worse than the last ones we killed?" Paul questioned as he kicked a twig into the fire.

Jacob nodded. "I smell it too. Maybe it's just her. You know how these damn bloodsuckers smell terrible."

"Can we get back now? I can practically smell Emily's muffins," Seth said, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a deep groan.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. Quil, Embry, you got twenty minutes at Em's before starting patrol. In 'bout two hours Leah and Isaac will take over," Jacob told them.

They groaned. "Jake! We just got two leeches, we don't have to patrol," Quil complained.

Stopping in his tracks Jacob turned to his friend. "We can't be too careful. We can't let our guard down. It takes less than one minute for a mistake to happen with those leeches, and we will not take any chances. Alright?" he demanded.

"Yeah," Embry and Quil muttered.

Jacob slammed their heads together. "I said do you got it?"

"We got it!" Embry shouted with an indignant huff.

"Good. Now lets go."


End file.
